Silence
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Era para ser apenas mais uma noite de tempestade, mas o sussurro que cortou o silêncio tornou tudo diferente. É um casal novo, não comum, mas deem uma olhadinha...


Silence

Era para ser apenas mais uma noite de tempestade, mas o sussurro que cortou o silêncio tornou tudo diferente.

Capítulo Único

Mais uma tempestade de neve assolava Briggs. Era impossível qualquer tipo de movimentação fora da muralha. Depois de dispensados, muitos dos homens estavam na sala de exercícios bebendo e conversando.

Como sempre, Miles não bebia, apenas ficava ali ouvindo o que os colegas tinham a dizer. A maioria que aquela altura se não estava dormindo por sono, estava dormindo por excesso de bebida.

E como as tempestades tornavam impossíveis qualquer tipo de ataque, até mesmo os guardas dormiam em seus postos. Fora os que estavam sonolentos demais para realmente ter certeza do que viam.

- Acho que já é hora de parar, Buccaner.

- Não seja chato, Miles. Sente e beba conosco.

- Não obrigado.

- Sempre chato... Mas então, vai conosco a casa da Madame Victoria no vilarejo?

- Não me interessa.

- Vai, não me diga que acha ruim ver algumas moças bonitas...

- Devia parar agora, já esta falando besteiras.

Miles dá as costas e sai da sala.

- Esse cara é muito estranho!

- Já ouvi dizer que é casado.

- Já foi... – Buccaner meio zonzo pela bebida disse – A mulher quis o divorcio, não agüentou ver o marido uma ou duas vezes por ano.

- Por isso que eu não caso.

- Eu achava que era por falta de pretendidas!

Um coro de risadas ecoou e jovem cabo ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão maduro. Mas a essa altura o Major já tinha saído. Era tarde, o melhor a fazer era dormir e descansar.

Os corredores estavam desertos e escuros. Seria um problema para os bêbados amigos quando fossem para seus alojamentos.

Quando ia entrar no elevador, notou um feixe de luz que escapava por debaixo da porta da general. Era meio tarde para que ela ainda estivesse trabalhando.

Mudou o percurso e bateu na porta. No entanto, não obteve resposta alguma. Por isso abriu a abriu.

Olivier estava lá. Os papéis também. Mas ela não trabalhava, dormia, profundamente, afundada em sua cadeira de couro. Pôde notar que segurava uma caneta.

Provavelmente parou para descansar os olhos e adormeceu. A cadeira estava levemente virada para o lado esquerdo e a xícara de café estava na beirada da mesa.

- Miles...

O major se assustou ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, não tinha notado que ela tinha acordado. Só que no segundo seguinte viu que ela ainda dormia profundamente.

Sorriu. Então queria dizer que ela sonhava com ele?

Caminhou até a mulher e a tirou da cadeira. Ficaria com um bom torcicolo se passasse a noite ali e os homens estavam bêbados demais tanto para estar nos corredores, quanto para estarem acordados.

Levou-a para o alojamento que lhe pertencia e a colocou sobre a cama. Tirou-lhe o pesado casaco, jaqueta e coturnos cobrindo-a por fim.

O que não esperava era sentir um leve puxão na manga de seu casaco. Ela estava com os olhos semi-cerrados e com os dedos finos enroscados no punho do casaco.

- Miles...

- Eu estou aqui.

- Isso eu sei, mas porque está indo embora?

- Porque esse é seu alojamento.

- Alguém te viu me trazendo para cá?

- Não.

- Durma comigo então.

A mulher sentiu-o tirar os dedos do punho do casaco e se levantar, mas não para ir embora. E sim para fechar a porta e retirar o casaco, deixando-o sobre uma cadeira antes de voltar para a cama.

- Devia tomar mais cuidado, alguém podia ter ouvido quando dormia.

- Eu não falo dormindo.

Olivier já estava quase sentidos quando disse isso.

- Como sabe se quem a vê dormir sou eu?

Ela resmunga alguma coisa antes de adormecer. Algo que ele entendeu como: "Fique quieto e me deixe dormir!" E tão logo ela adormeceu e próprio caiu no sono, não sem antes mais uma vez ouvi-la falar seu nome enquanto dormia.

The end

**Oi gente!!**

**Espero que gostem e deem um desconto, esse é um casalzinho difícil. Então se tiverem alguma idéia ou tema que queiram ver em forma de fic é só falar!**

**Comentem e Kiss!**


End file.
